Read: The Lightning Thief
by kaitlynthedemigod
Summary: The characters from PJO and HOO are sent back to read the books about Percy Jackson. Pairings: Percy/Thalia Travis/Katie Jason/Piper Leo/Calypso Frank/Hazel. I do not own Percy Jackson. Reviewers are friends!


**Hey Guys! Just so you know if you read my other story, I deleted that, so I could start new. I had some new reviews that said there needs to be more dialogue and less of the story, and I totally agree! Shoutout to senpen banka for that review.**

**FYI, Annabeth will be the one offered the lieutenant position but when we get to Heroes of Olympus I'm going to change it to Prophecy of the Eight so Thalia can be with them since she's Percy's girlfriend. But at the end of The Last Olympian is when Thalia and Percy finally find feelings for each other so the first four books will still have the Percabeth fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson &amp; the Olympians. **

* * *

Summer Solstice

June 21st, 2004

Mt. Olympus

Demeter's POV

It was the summer solstice and it was chaos, as always. Zeus and Hera were arguing about his failure to commit, Poseidon and Athena bickering about Athens, Ares and Hephaestus about which motorcycle engines were better, and so on.

Voices came from a light shining through the ceiling, shouting things like, "Thalia get off my head!" and "As soon as Leo here gets off my feet!" We all chuckled at the shooting insults.

Zeus being the egotistical King of the Gods, yelled, "Who are you and how dare you interrupt this sacred meeting!" I watched as some teenagers fell from where the voices came from. One of them, I may add, was crying. No one else knew what to do and Zeus was going to yell again until a note appeared.

_Dear Gods and Demigods,_

_We have sent these demigods from the future to read about the greatest hero in centuries Perseus "Percy" Jackson. We will send visitors periodically, and Percy will be there soon. No harming the demigods, whatsoever, Zeus please refrain from killing Percy, you have tried and failed many times. I recommend you listen to us unless you want to see your father sooner. P.S. You must use full titles and relationships, remain peaceful because you cannot prevent what happens in these books._

_From, The Fates._

The demigods looked at each other and pushed Leo out first. "Hey! Whatever, I'm Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, Fire User, One of the Seven. Boyfriend of Calypso." Zeus was officially outraged, "WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE! SHE HAS NEVER LEFT THE ISLAND!" The gods were wondering how this boy managed to charm Calypso, and secondly how on earth he could've gone back a second time. Leo finally spoke up and said "You'll find out later in the books." "Alright let's get on with introductions." I said, getting impatient.

"Nico DiAngelo, Son of Hades. I was placed at the Lotus Hotel before the war." I was surprised Hades had kept the oath out of the three. "Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Heroine of Olympus, Girlfriend of Percy Jackson." Aphrodite squealed and Zeus was fuming. "Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Lieutenant of Artemis, Finder of the Golden Fleece, Heroine of Olympus, Architect of Olympus." Athena smiled proudly at her daughter. "Travis Stoll, Boyfriend of Katie Gardner, Son of Hermes. Connor Stoll, Son of Hermes." "Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter." I smiled fondly at Katie, and she smiled back. "Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares, Destroyer of the Drakon, and Finder of the Golden Fleece." Ares boomed, "That's my girl!" "Chris Rodriguez, Son of Hermes." "Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, Charm Speaker, One of the Seven, Girlfriend of Jason Grace." "Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, One of the Seven, Boyfriend of Piper McLean." Hera was even more outraged than Zeus when he found out Leo was dating Calypso. "YOU CHEATED ON ME AGAIN?! AND WITH THE SAME WOMAN!" Hermes and Apollo snickered at the fact of Zeus being so unfaithful.

"Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, ShapeShifter, One of the Seven, Boyfriend of Hazel Levesque, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion." "Hazel Levesque. Daughter of Pluto, I came back from the Underworld. One of the Seven, Girlfriend of Frank Zhang." Finally introductions were over, or so I thought. "What happened we were celebrating with Percy and we flashed here." "Wait Percy is alive?!" Thalia asked/shouted at Hazel. There was a flash and a boy said "Thals, you know not to kill someone without me right?"

Thalia stopped and looked at said boy and screamed, "Percy!" He was about 6'1" and wore a purple cape that said 'praetor' in Latin. He had black hair and sea-green eyes like Poseidon. They kissed and Aphrodite cooed.

"Alright introduce yourself and let's get on with this." I said tiredly. "Alright, let's see. I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, Savior of Earth, One of the Seven, Defeater of Gaea, The Minotaur, Alecto, Finder of the Golden Fleece, Retriever of Zeus's bolt and Hades's helm, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Bane of Kronos, Atlas, and a bunch of other monsters." When he was done, the gods and the romans were gaping at him, amazed at what he had done in a few years.

"Let's get reading already." Hermes said.

**Hey Guys! Hope you like it and don't worry I didn't have school today so I'm typing the next chapter up as you read this. Reviewers are friends!**


End file.
